


Losing Jason

by MadameNoire



Series: Amazon Child [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce is a sad brooding bat, Canon-Typical Violence, Diana is Jason's mother, Family Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd has freckles, Swearing, and Bruce is Jason's brooding dad, and Steve is Jay's father, and maybe fluff, or at least he tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: Her ears were filled with a sound that was more beautiful than the songs her sisters composed and more powerful than the one made by a sword clasping against another in the midst of the gruesome battle, and so much more fulfilling than her mother's proud praise or Steve's heartfelt declaration of love.It was a baby's cries.Her baby's cries.Her Jason's cries.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Jason Todd, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Steve Trevor
Series: Amazon Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Losing Jason

**Author's Note:**

> So, this mess was born from watching the film Losing Isaiah, directed by Stephen Gyllenhaal, which left me thinking about Bruce having to fight one of the kid's real parent, and it evolved a lot from that, and this story doesn't exactly follows the plot of the movie.
> 
> Also, this first chapter contains spoilers from Wonder Woman: Year One, issues #23,#24 and #25, and all the dialogues in italics are taken or adapted from them.
> 
> Also, english is not my first language, so if you notice any mistake, you're free to point them out.

_"I love you."_

The Golden Perfect shone like the sun in her hands. The brightest it's ever shone since Mother pressed it into her hands, just moments after she defeated the last of her sisters and stood amongst them as the Champion of the Amazons, back when she was chosen to protect Men's World in the name of the gods. Back when she met _him_.

Diana stood slowly, her mind and heart calm with the essence of the patrons soothing her through the Perfect. She walked to the pair of gods in front of her, watching as they backed away, faces twisting in horror as they shrieked their disgust towards her. They tried to make her shut her voice, but she kept walking forward, reassuring them that her words only reflected the truth in her heart, her grip on the lasso hadn't loosen up one second.

She hugged them like she'd hug a hurt child, delicately, but keeping her hold firm in reassurance, with the tenderness her mother had hugged her with when she'd been a child, when she thought the island was her world and her sisters everything she needed to be happy, and her mother's arms were the truest love she'd ever experience.

They started to cry when she placed the Perfect around each of them. Her heart saddened at the thought of leaving the gift of the Patrons behind, but her mind understood that they had gifted them with the Golden Prefect so it could be of use to protect the innocent, and without this sacrifice, every soul on earth was threatened. Her feelings were unimportant against that.

As she tied them up, they changed their pleas, going from asking her to stop, to beg her for forgiveness. Of what, she did not know. Yes, they brought destruction on her sisters' home, and had caused great pain in Men's World, but it was not proper for a god to beg. Never, when it was directed to such an unworthy being as her.

"Ve-Veronica." Phobos said, not even daring to look in Diana's direction as he spoke through his weeping. "Ask Veronica..."

"B-baby..." Deimos added, his voice as broken and high as his brother's. "Baby Ja- Baby..."

Diana waited for more, but they didn't say any more. Both kept crying in silence, their faces pressed against the white ground, their bodies barely toughing each other's through their shoulders.

* * *

_"Queen."_

_"Princess."_

Hippolyta's heart ached with long at the sight of her daughter, the one she'd been missing for so long, the part of her that she had been forced to give up to Men's World. It also swelled with pride in her chest at the thought of her princess, loved and cherished amongst her sisters, considered some kind of god in the land she now called home, amongst men.

Her Diana was the Champion of Themyscira.

She was a goddess to Men's World.

_"Mother."_

_"My daughter."_

Their eyes met through the veil that separated them, and a brief moment was all it took for Hippolyta to see that her daughter was _something new_ , now. Something more than the pride of her race, or the treasure of her mother. Something so much _more_ than Men's Wonder Woman.

_"... you always make me proud..."_

_Her daughter was a mother, now._

* * *

Veronica walked straight to the hole she'd used as entrance to that hell. Her head felt light, almost as if she was just dreaming, but the truth was a nightmare, and she had no way to wake up. Her daughter, cursed for years so Veronica would do anything those so called gods asked for her, like a dog following its owner's command. Her Isadore, the one she's done all those terrible things for, hurt hundreds of people, and killed as many. Her baby, lost just when she was finally free.

She had lost her daughter to the Amazons, all because of the one of them that decided she wanted to see the world, bringing with her only pain and despair.

Had it not been for Diana, Veronica would have never lost Isadore.

_That's why..._

_"Diana?"_

_"Guess again."_

The foul tried to block her path. Back in the day, it had made her sick just to see the look in Trevor's eyes whenever he saw the damn amazon. It was one of the most disgraceful views she's ever seen, only second to Diana's face _that day._

The weight in her chest became a little heavier at the thought of... At the thought of what she'd done to the Wonder Woman. She'd been blind with pain and rage and an enormous need of revenge. Years later, while cuddling with her daughter in her bed, Veronica had felt shame creep into the remnants of her heart. She'd been so afraid of something ever happening to Isadore- Something _worse_ happening to her daughter, as payment for what she did to the amazon.

_"I was so worried..."_

_"I'm fine, Steve."_

Now, though. Now, it only felt like _justice_.

_"... I was afraid I lost you forever."_

_She would never get to see Isadore again._

_It was only fair that Diana couldn't see her Jason either._

* * *

_"I'm not certain when I will be there."_

Steve sighed, suddenly feeling like he was staring in one of aunt Sophie's telenovelas, playing the main role of the needy girlfriend that had to beg her boyfriend for five minutes of his attention.

He knew she had a lot of things to do. Wonder Woman was a world class superhero, after all. Diana was a world class friend with a heart of gold that thought she could solve everyone's problems, after all. And he'd be a hypocrite if he said that that bothered him, because he may not be a superpowered being that looked glorious in a body-tight suit, but he was an experienced soldier of the Air Force, who happened to do his fair amount of amnesty work while leading his own team of special agents.

So, really, there was only one thing he could do now.

_"... I'll be here."_

He waited for her, walking around the house he and his friends had just set up for her to have a more permanent place to rest in between missions, instead of having to stay at some embassy or hotel. Or, god forbid, Etta's apartment.

He waited for her, and while he waited, he let himself wander around the house. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the main bedroom's door, holding the knob with a doubtful grip. It was her room. He didn't have any right to come in, least of all if she wasn't present. He shook his head, and instead turned to the room in front of hers, and that door, he opened with ease. It was a guest room, the biggest of the two the house had aside from the master bedroom, and the only one that had direct sea view. 

Once inside, he went straight to the bathroom, were he had freshened up, once the guys had left. He opened his bag, picking the razor and the shaving cream he decided to take with him. He'd been thinking about the day they first met, how he'd thought it was an angel the one that rescued and took him to be healed, and how she'd looked at him, the first man she'd ever seen.

He took his time shaving, knowing fully well that she might not even make it to dinner time, and when he was done, he went to the bed, queen sized and with fresh covers, because he may had thought she would let him sleep there after moving all that forniture all day. And his mother had raised a gentleman, so he didn't dare to asume that she'd let him sleep in the same room as her, so he equiped both guest rooms. Just in case.

He didn't make it to the bed, though, because the doorbell started ringing the moment he closed the bathroom door. He frowned. Not many people had this address, most of them being the guys that helped him set the house up, and the other ones were Diana, Etta and himself, and Diana wouldn't use the doorbell, never had, or even the front door. Not when she had the balcony to land on. So it had better be Etta over there.

Turns out, it was her.

"Yeah, come in." he said after she just pushed her way past him, carrying a box in her hands.

"Is Diana here?"

"No." he replied, his worry increasing by her tone, all bussiness despite it being her day off.

"Call her, now."

"She's out of reach right now." he stood in front of her crossing his arms over his chest. "What is it, Etta?"

She sighed, a look of tiredness and defeat twisting her features, and let herself fall into the nearest armchair, putting the box in the coffee table, before lifting her hands to massage her temples.

"This is so wrong." she muttered, looking him straight in the eye with a seriousness that only had place during a mission. "This is- I don't even know what it is. It's a monstrosity, that's what it is."

Steve took a sit next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Etta, is this about Barbara Ann?"

"No." she replied sharply, but her eyes lacked the hardness they had whenever he or Diana brought that subject up. "It's about you, and Diana, and possibly me, and who knows who the hell else."

She reached for the folder, but didn't hand it to him.

"Today I got a call from the FBI about something they found while searching in Cale's office for proof to link her to all the bull she pulled on Diana. They said they found it three days ago, but wanted to verify the information before passing it to us. And they did. There's no doubt that what they found is... is legitimate. Maybe not the truth, but the paper is legitimate."

Then, she opened the box, which was half full with different kinds of documents, and pulled out a folder with a single paper sheet, pale blue with the national emblem printed on the back. On the front, Steven discovered once it was on his hands, was someone's birth certificate. 

Indeed, it seemed legitimate.

_Name of the infant: Jason S. Trevor._

Indeed, it couldn't be the truth.

_Name of the father: Steve H. Trevor._

Because he'd never fathered a kid.

_Name of the mother: Diana A. Prince._

And it sure as hell wasn't with _her_.

* * *

Diana let the Patrons guide her through the forest, her heart heavy with the weight of the knowledge. Her Patrons, the gods she'd blindly prayed to, served to, fought for, had deceived her, in the worst way they could have. When she left her island, she knew it would be impossible for her to ever go back, to ever see her mother's face or hear her sister's voices. She had known that, she had accepted that, all because she knew she had to help Men's World, and she'd made peace with it.

She didn't understand why the Patrons would be so cruel to her, making her believe she was back home after all hopes were lost, only for it to be a trick of them in her mind. She felt wronged, deceived. She-

_"I deserved better."_

_"Do you think? But you have everything you ever dreamed of!"_

Diana felt a strange sense of relief showering over her as the Patron's soft voice started to tell her what she really was. Who she really was. She was a hero, the one who stood the victor amongst the Amazons, and served the gods as Men's savior.

_"The girl who wondered and has become a woman who has traveled worlds!"_

_She was Diana, daughter of Hippolyta._

_"A woman who has brought hope and joy, and love."_

_She was the Princess of Themyscira._

_"A woman who is the hero of so many."_

_She was Wonder Woman._

"But, you are something more than that."

_She was..._

"Something was stolen from you, and to become the woman you are supposed to be, you must find it, and make it yours once more."

Diana stopped in front of the calm waters of the river, seeing the reflection of Athena standing a step behind her. In her hip, the Golden Perfect stood out, shining as bright as ever, though Diana's heart remained restless, filled with foreign fear at the goddess' words. Suddenly, her body trembled, and her arms felt like they were empty, as if something that should have been between them had been forcefully taken away. Her heart clenched at the feeling, and when she sought the Patrons behind her, her eyes were filled with tears.

The Patrons didn't speak again, but her heart told her what she needed to do. Trembling hands reached for the lasso in her hip and held it in front of her as it started to shine as a sign of its power being activated.

She closed her eyes, and then, they were open, and she was faced with the truth. 

Her knees fell once more to the ground, this time making holes on the surface from the amount of strength she let fall. Her face fell into her hands, letting her tears fall into the Perfect. Her heart felt like it was being crushed with the amount of pain that crept into her chest. 

A cry of agony emerged from the bottom of her being, but she didn't hear it. Couldn't hear it, because her ear were filled with a sound she didn't know she'd spent years longing for. A sound that caused pain and love to merge inside of her, made her feel dizzy and lost, but full of life and stregth at the same time. A sound she knew better than any other, even when she forgot she'd ever heard it. A sound that was more beautiful than the songs her sisters composed and more powerful than the one made by a sword clasping against another in the midst of the gruesome battle, and so much more fulfilling than her mother's proud praise or Steve's heartfelt declaration of love.

_It was a baby's cries._

_Her baby's cries._

_Her Jason's cries._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this have a lot of differences from the WW comic it's based off. First, Diana has been on men's world for longer than the ten years that are established by Rebirth's canon, but not more than twenty years. This is important, becuase that's just a year more than Jay's age, and I refuse to reveal it so Jason's actual state comes as a surprise. And I know you know what I mean.
> 
> Also, there's no shaming on this work. Or at least, I'm trying not to, because I'd like the characters to be as true to their "canon" personalities as possible. 
> 
> Anyway, here's [my Tumblr](https://darthvisdom.tumblr.com/), you're welcome to come and stalk, talk or ask, however let me warn you, I'm an awkward bean.


End file.
